


Bodas de Algodon

by likedaylight



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Jo y Alex merecen ser felices, Love, Season 16 fix it, Spoilers: pregnancy, jolex, wedding anniversary
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25698874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likedaylight/pseuds/likedaylight
Summary: Alex y Jo celebran su segundo aniversario de bodas, y Jo tiene una pequeña sorpresa♡
Relationships: Alex Karev/Jo Wilson Karev
Kudos: 3





	Bodas de Algodon

**Author's Note:**

> ACLARACIONES:  
> -En este au Izzie no tuvo los hijos de Alex, por lo que Alex NO vuelve con ella.  
> -Alex no deja a Jo y no deja Seattle, todo es bello y lindo como debería ser.
> 
> Espero que les guste :)

Cuando marcaron las 00:00 hs en su reloj, Alex se giro con cuidado en la cama para poder abrazar a su esposa, quien estaba acostada dandole la espalda. Acercó su cara al cuello de Jo y comenzó a dejar pequeños besos que lograron despertarla.

  
—Feliz aniversario, amor —le susurró Alex al oído mientras besaba su cuello y rostro. 

  
—Feliz aniversario, cariño —contestó Jo entre risas, mientras se giraba para besar a su esposo. Luego de unos momentos disfrutandose el uno al otro en sus besos, Jo se alejó un poco, lo miró a los ojos y esbozó una sonrisa gigante. —¡Es hora de regalos! —anunció emocionada. —Vos primero.

  
—¿No se supone que se deben dar en la mañana?

—No me importa, yo los quiero ahora. —contesto con un tono divertido.

  
Alex y Jo habían acordado respetar las temáticas de los años de las bodas para darse regalos, de manera de hacerlo más interesante y este año les tocaba el algodón. Luego de buscar el regalo, Alex puso una gran caja blanca con una delicada cinta rodeandola sobre la cama. Jo intrigada desató el moño que tenía encima para poder abrir la caja y ver lo que había en su interior. Al abrirla encontró una bata blanca muy suave y delicada, al estirarla pudo ver su nombre grabado " _Jo Karev_ ", junto con un par de pantuflas a juego y algunos objetos de baño.

  
—Cada vez que vamos a un hotel o un spa siempre te encanta usarlas el mayor tiempo posible. —explicó Alex sintiéndome repentinamente inseguro respecto a su decisión. —Creo que mereces poder disfrutar de algo que te haga sentir así de cómoda en tu propia casa, especialmente considerando lo estresante que es nuestro trabajo.

  
—Alex, me encanta. Gracias —contesto emocionada su esposa mientras lo besaba. —Ahora es mi turno. —anunció mientras sacaba una pequeña caja rectangular del cajón de su mesita de luz. 

  
Alex intrigado lo tomo de sus manos. Lentamente lo abrió y encontro un monton de pequeñas flores de algodon. Sólo eso. Nunca había sido un hombre materialista, no en cuanto a regalos al menos, pero a decir verdad había esperado algo mejor que unas flores en miniatura.

  
—Ohhhh, están... lindas —contestó confundido, sin ser capaz de esconder su decepción. 

  
—Mira lo que esta debajo, tonto. —dijo Jo riéndose frente a su reacción.

  
Cuando un movió las flores para ver lo que había debajo, su corazón se detuvo. Se quedó estático mirando el objeto que tenía entre sus manos, como si tuviera miedo de que algún movimiento pudiera romper el momento o lo que se encontraba en esa caja. Lentamente levanto su mirada para preguntarle silenciosamente a su esposa que significaba eso.

  
—¿Es en serio Jo? —pregunto con la voz cortada mientras tomaba entre sus manos una prueba de embarazo.

  
Una prueba _positiva_ de embarazo. 

  
—Es en serio Alex —contestó Jo mientras caían las lágrimas de los ojos. —¡Vamos a ser padres!

  
Sin perder un segundo, Alex dejo la prueba y la caja en su mesa de luz, tomo la cara de Jo entre sus manos y la besó. Luego se miraron a los ojos, ambos con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, y comenzaron a reirse.

  
—¡Vamos a ser padres! —dijo Alex sin poder creerlo. Jamás en su vida había sido tan feliz o siquiera había podido imaginar que podía llegar a sentirse asi. Todos sus mayores deseos y anhelos se habian cumplido. Estaba por ser padre junto a la mujer que más amaba en el mundo. Estaba por formar una familia (su familia) con el amor de su vida. Nada en el mundo se comparaba a ese sentimiento. —Los amo, Jo Karev.

  
—Y nosotros te amamos, Alex Karev. —contesto Jo mientras entre besos se dejaban caer en la cama, amandose más que nunca.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado, siganme en mi twitter para mas contenido Jolex :)) @jolexhomeland


End file.
